


Get'er done

by zethsteria



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Elliot Witt has his moments, Fuse is a ass man what is there to discuss, Fuse walter Fitzroy, H Word, M/M, Okay before anyone comes at me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, absolutely would let rail or would rail, aight babey i havent edited this so have fun, anygay, apex legends season 8, background toilet setting, cmon that stache says it all, did I STUTTER, fuck i keep adding tags, fusage, fusage-, fusage?, fuse with a tongue piecing, hear me out, hold on a damn min, im dying on this hill, me being really fixated on fuse being my new main and looking very disrespectfully, me using "aussie" slang probs realllllly wrong, mirage being a really honest drinker, mirage getting high off his own supply, no, really messily written hand job and wacky blowjob, these two in a room??, thigh fucking, this is so wack okay but i tried, woAH smut, woah fuse done porn?, woah stall rockin, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethsteria/pseuds/zethsteria
Summary: Elliot Witt has loose lips and Walter finds that out very quickly
Relationships: walter fitzroy / Elliot Witt
Kudos: 40





	Get'er done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FennecIsLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennecIsLost/gifts).



> HEY GUYS I POSTED IT UWU :o
> 
> ty to one of my friends for a long ass ps call and a pornstar fuse idea ily secccccyyy
> 
> also how would any of you all feel abt crypfuse, I've seen some banger tweets abt it and like- ya know imjussayingitskindaneat

“You remind me of someone…” The voice of none other than Elliot Witt filtered into the newest legends’ ears. “Is that right now?” Fuse turned to look at the younger man who was clearly drunk off his socks leaning over the bar, his face was flushed and he had a really wide grin set across his face. “Mhm- Stache n all." The trickster's hands went up to do motion at the older man's face only to settle back into his lap as he stared longingly at the other. 

"Besides the arm. " The engineer motioned to the prosthetic, "Not like it matters though-" he giggled slightly "I know my way around heavy machinery~" Fuse felt like the space was becoming tensely heated as Elliot's loose lips kept talking. 

Fuse's interest had been oh so piqued by the little engineer, his eye watching as Mirage seemed to be at war with himself more so his thoughts than anything. "Where in the bloody outlands would ya find another guy like me?" The explosives expert watched as the trickster’s eyes went a misty brown shade before giggling to himself. “In a porn I watched!” Fuse’s eye widened when he heard the drunk man’s words, he didn’t think he would meet someone who had watched his work, hardly anyone knew of the small freelance job before, and to the extent of remembering him for that matter.

He had only done a few gigs and well they were catered towards men but he never went around publicizing it like a new tattoo or anything. Fuse could say now that his interest was way past blatant curiosity and now was set on picking apart the trickster’s brain. “Oi, whata’ya doing with something like that in this bloody noggin of yours eh?” Fuse’s grin was hard to hide as he watched the man get embarrassed at his words.

Mirage had fully turned to the man his face red as a cherry and was swaying slightly with his drink, “I can’t help it, every time I get-” The trickster motioned towards his dick loosely and Fuse’s gaze went along with it seeing the man’s pants slightly tented made his brain fry slightly. “- i just want to be fucked by his dick, it was so bi-” Fuse’s hand went up to cover the babbling man’s mouth, Elliot’s cheeks puffed out as he looked at the offending hand. 

Fuse hadn't even been here for over a few weeks and to think THIS was how Elliot acted around a newbie (drunk factor riddled out) he was quite open and left little to being decent. But hell man the outlands were still blazing in rubble and this is all that'd been gunked up in the man's workings?

“Woah there Elliot, you may be bitin’ off more than-” The man’s words were cut short as Elliot’s tongue licked a slow strip up the man’s hand. The prosthetic that rested on the man’s shoulder flinched at the contact, Mirage’s eyes were dead set on the man’s reaction as he seemed to be intent on repeating the action. Fuse’s mind was slowly heading for the gutter as he stared at the other man next to him.

Yeah, the lounge was dim with the occasional moody lights but no way in fucking hell would Fuse have thought the owner of said bar would be drunkenly talking about his dick and blatantly saying he wanted to get railed by him, in the open like this nonetheless. ‘The bloody minx doesn’t even know that was really you in that fucking thing now Walter get yourself together’ is what should have been going off in the man’s head but instead, all he wanted to do was get his hands, or his mouth, on the other man. “For fucks sake,” Fuse hopped to his feet, the hand dripping with the younger man’s saliva coming down to wipe off on his pants before grabbing the said man and hauling him over his shoulder. 

“Takin’ this one to the dunny mates!” Fuse laid the tab for what he hoped covered the two on the bar counter and walked out with a mumbling Mirage in tow. “Lemme down~!” Fuse looked to his shoulder slightly seeing the man slightly kick his legs as he tried to wiggle away. “Aye stop that now-” The Aussie’s hand came up and swatted at the man’s ass causing the engineer to yelp slightly.

Fuse wasn't one for the drunken stupor fuck buddies deal but he would be lying if he didn't find Elliot attractive, and plus the little bantering competition the man seemed to have with him was cute at times. 

The older man kept up a steady pace to the bathroom deeper in the bar as the other man went slack in his grip. From the position they were in every step Fuse took made Elliot’s hard-on rub against his shoulder causing the trickster to whine and let out a shaky breath. “Oi Elliot-” Fuse pushed open the restroom door and lined the man up against a stall before kicking it open and dropping Elliot atop the rickety stalls commode.

“Since we seem to have gotten past ya pleasantries when you started jawing about my cock-" Fuse's hands went to the belt at Mirage's waist, undoing the thing as he palmed at the other man's dick. "Your-" Elliot's misty eyes shot down towards Fuse's crotch seemingly envisioning the thing before worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "You said you saw someone in a porn that looked like me huh, sugar?" The belt was gone by now and Fuse had Elliot's back braced against the wall and his ass slid forward on display as his hands pumped the trickster’s cock. 

Elliot's head nodded quickly before his mouth opened up and let out a soft moan 

"Y-you did porn fusey!?" Elliot's eyes went wide be it from Fuse's hands-on him or the shock of his fever dream thought actually being the man in front of him. 

Fuse chuckled as he pumped the man's dick, the cool metal of his hand making Elliot's hot dick ache at the sensation. "I gotta say, " his hand slowed down as he patted the engineer's thigh so that Elliot's legs would spread more, which they did when the pat turned to a swat on the ass.. "Kinda bold of ya to bring all that to the table and act surprised when you distinctly remembered me, love. "Elliot's hands covered his face as his hips jerked up into the man's hand. "i-i really-" his voice was high as his hands went to hold onto the arm between his legs. 

"You liked what'ya saw mh?" Fuse's hands rubbed the inner sides of the trickster's thighs, watching them shake as he got a free view of the man's ass and the treasure trail that went up from the base of his dick to his tummy. "If I remember correctly, ain't those things money grabbers-" 

Fuse thought back onto the release for his few films and the price tag on them if he remembered was way up there. The thought that Mirage would have had to manually buy the things really set a fuse off in the man’s head, no pun intended. "W- Wally I can- I can't uhhng-" Fuse watched as Elliot's hip thrust up once more before cum dribbled down his hand in thick gushes. 

"atta boy," Fuse milked Elliot's dick for what he spent and brung his hand up to lick the spunk that drenched all up his forearm. Elliot was out of breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly just over the little hand job Fuse gave him. “Aw, is baby okay?” Fuse’s mechanical hand came up to pat the man’s cheek before slowly dragging his thumb over the velvety lips that moaned so sweetly only moments before.

Pulling the man forward, Fuse kissed the other lapping at the inside of the other’s hot mouth before slowly pulling away only to do it again but this time longer. Mirage’s hands threaded through the man’s hair as he was kissed into oblivion. Elliot’s head was fucked up and foggy along with the “sugar’s and baby’s” being thrown his way as this went on but his muddled mind registered cool metal in his mouth and for whatever reason he got his hopes up.

“What’ya pullin away for?” Walter’s face was distraught as he looked at the other, he knew nights with drinks usually led to oh it was a mistake and he didn't want to go through that tonight. 

“Do you have a tongue ring?” Elliot seemed dead serious when Fuse looked at him. Yeah sure he was literally pinned up in a stall with cum everywhere and his dick swinging while a hot australian man rocked his world but what he was more focused on was what was in the man’s mouth.

“Mh.” Fuse felt like laughing as he stuck his tongue out to show off a double barreled tongue piercing with a sliding metal barbel in the middle, it wasn’t anything flashy but to Mirage the cool black metal against the dark pink muscle of the older man’s tongue was a total switch flipper. 

“It ain't just for show mate,” Fuse flicked his tongue feeling the center ball roll against his tongue and watching as Mirage’s dick seemed to jump at the sight. “Aw c’mon lovie i'll help ya out eh?” 

The Pyrotechnician’s dick strained against his pants, the heavy fabric causing him to become slightly agitated as he moved to push the man up the wall by his thighs, putting his face dead set in between Mirage’s thighs. “You feelin alrigh’ handsome? Need a break or-” Mirage’s hands went into the man’s hair pulling him forward onto his dick, “nonono no break- want your mouth now, please.” 

“Anything for you sugar,” Fuse’s hands held Elliot steady as his mouth enveloped the man’s dick going down slowly before resting at the base of the trickster’s dick, his tongue rolling over the head of the mans dick before allowing himself to bob his head roughly on the man’s cock.  
“F-fusey baby ah-” Walter could feel himself smirk, he wouldn’t say he was the best at giving head but he did do it for money for a year or so. So it was safe to say he knew what he was doing.

“Like this huh? Just like in the films hm?” Elliot couldn't even register half of his words properly

Popping off the man’s dick fuse looked him in the eyes, “Gonna cum again eh? Atta boy ‘cmon then.” He dropped back on the man’s cock bobbing his head as the other man cursed n whined. “Fus- fusey i-i ah.” Elliot felt like toppling over at this point, he had done a few risky night to night encounters but this was on the job, in his bar, at the games…Not to mention this whole thing started with him confessing of wanting to be fucked by a pornstar.

“m-gon-nnaa!” He yanked at the man’s hair trying to pull him up off his cock but Fuse wasn’t having it, if anything it made him suck on the man’s dick like the last capri sun in the fridge on a hot day. “Ah- Ah!” Fuse slapped the man’s thigh as he pulled back off Elliot’s cock with a pop and a grin. 

“Someone’s been pent up ey?” Elliot was completely embarrassed he had come twice in the span of 30 minutes. “Wally…” Elliot looked down at the man’s crotch seeing his cock out in his hand. He hadn’t cum yet and Elliot really really wanted to see him come undone. “Wally cmon-” Elliot dropped off to his feet before positioning his ass against the man’s cock.

“Use my thighs.” Walter would be lying if he said he didn’t want to just fuck the man infront of him till he dropped from exhaustion but watching Elliot like this really really got him going. “Don't mind if I do sugar.” Spreading the man’s legs apart slightly Fuse slipped his dick between the others thighs, slowly thrusting in and out against them. “F-fuck,” His hands kneeded the mans hips back to his ass before resting at his hips again. 

“Mmh how's it feel?” Fuse let himself kiss the crook of the man's neck in small rhythmic patterns as he talked. “Ho-w does w-what feel.” The friction between Elliots thighs was sending both men into a tizzy as Fuse nipped lightly at the others neck. “How does it feel living out your own wet dream?” Just as he said that his hips jerked forward and he was cumming.

“Fuck-” If anything was holding Elliot up now it was the hands on his waist he was completely and utterly spent. Sitting there for a few minutes as the afterglow of the absolute fuckfest that went down in the bathroom ceased Elliot leaned back against the other. “Better than any film.”


End file.
